Olie Polie and His Friends have their swimwear
Olie Polie and his friends have their swimwear, and they like to wear them when they go swimming. * Olie Polie - Blue swimming trunks with grey polka dots. * Winnie the Pooh - Red swimming trunks. * Larry the Cucumber - Yellow swimming trunks with ducks on it. * SpongeBob SquarePants - Red swimming trunks. * Lincoln Loud - Orange swimming trunks. * Bob the Tomato - Red, orange and yellow checkered swimming trunks. * Lori Loud - Light blue two-piece bikini. * Junior Asparagus - Red, green, yellow and blue swimming trunks with red lining. * Thomas the Tank Engine - Brown swimming trunks with blue stripes. * Cosmo - Green swimming trunks. * Mabel Pines - Red one-piece swimsuit with a yellow star on it and a red frilly skirt * Dipper Pines - Blue swimming trunks with red lining. * Mickey Mouse - Red swimming trunks. * Donald Duck - Blue swimming trunks with red lining. * Goofy - Orange swimming trunks with red polka dots. * Danny Phantom - Black swimming trunks. * Jenny Wakeman - Teal one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt. * Brad Carbunkle - Black swimming trunks. * Tuck Carbunkle - Yellow swimming trunks with green lining * Barney - Green swimming trunks. * Finn the Human - Blue swimming trunks. * Jake the Dog - Red swimming trunks. * Mordecai - Yellow swimming trunks with red lining * Rigby - Purple swimming trunks with blue lining * Flint Lockwood - Blue swimming trunks with light blue lining. * Wendy Corduroy - Red strapless bikini with green polka dots. * Ami Onuki - Light blue bikini with a yellow heart and olive flip flops * Dora Marquez - Pink skirted swimsuit. * Star Butterfly - Purple one-piece swimsuit with a cloud on it. * Sam Sparks - Red strapless bikini with a red skirt. * Dennis - Green swimming trunks with yellow lining. * Laura Carrot - Blue two-piece swimsuit with yellow hearts. * Petunia Rhubarb - Red one-piece skirted swimsuit with blue circles. * Baloo - Red lioncloth * Mavis - Black one-piece swimsuit * Ginormica - Orange two-piece swimsuit * E.B. - Yellow swimming trunks with blue polka-dots. * Mr. Peabody - Black swimming trunks with white spots. * Joy - Light green two-piece swimsuit with blue lining. * Marco Diaz - Red swimming trunks with brown lining. * Ben Tennyson - Black swimming trunks with green lining. * Gwen Tennyson - Light blue strapless bikini with skirt. * Steven Universe - Blue swimming trunks. * Kim Possible - Red one-piece swimsuit with green polka dots * Tantor - Yellow swimming trunks. * Percy the Small Engine - Green swimming trunks. * Grunkle Stan - Brown swimming shirt with tan stripes, * Candy Chiu - Light green one-piece swimsuit with a pink daisy on it. * Wander - Red swimming trunks with yellow lining. * Inspector Gadget - Grey swimming trunks with black squares. * Ron Stoppable - Yellow swimming trunks with green stripes. * Professor Utonium - White swimming trunks with blue lining.